


The Hen Do Plot

by Tomboy13



Series: Butch Kara au [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bachelorette, Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Hen party shenanigans, Jealous Alex Danvers, SO MUCH ALCOHOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboy13/pseuds/Tomboy13
Summary: Kara and Lena’s Hen Dos, featuring: an enthusiastic attempt to get Alex and Sam together, butch Kara, sappy and caring supercorp, and a lot of alcohol. A lot.





	1. The Match Maker and Their Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Supercorp story (it is, afterall, their Hen Do), but it is heavy on the Agentreign plotwise, and it is butch Kara au, so if you don’t like either of those things, skip skip skip.

Alex Danvers pressed her back into the rough, unvarnished wood of the make-shift barricade, feeling the splinters tug at her plain black t-shirt, and strained to hear over the noisy silence of the forest, and the thundering of her own heartbeat.

This wasn’t her first shootout, or even her first last-stand, but the battle had been long, energy-sapping and damn fierce. She was the only remaining member of her team, and as she crouched lower to the ground, gun held facing the floor in front of her, she could hear the sound of her own adrenaline thrumming through her veins. A few feet away, there was the crunch of a twig snapping under a heavy soled shoe. Alex clenched her eyes shut for a second, the images of her comrades being taken out with military precision dancing behind the lids. This wasn’t just about victory now; this was revenge.

“Last stand, Danvers.” The agent whispered as she snapped her eyes open, rolling her head and shoulders to loosen some of the tension. “Eat hot lead-“ she screamed, her voice echoing off the trees as she vaulted over the shoulder high wall, gun raised, and straight into the path of an oncoming round. It hit her dead centre, right where her body armour would usually have been.

“Damn it, Kara!” Alex growled, holding her hands away from her body as the pink goo from the paint ball oozed down her chest.

“Losers drool!” The super hero giggled, dancing excitedly from one foot to another. She’d pulled a tight fitting beanie over her buzzed blonde hair, and was wearing black tactical gear purloined from the DEO. Alex was regretting getting the kit for her now.

From somewhere over Alex’s shoulder came a resounding crack, and the blonde’s belly was covered in pink.

“What the-“

Lena Luthor stepped out from behind a tree, smirking, her gun held at full mast. She had tied her long black hair into a tight pony tail, and was wearing olive and sand-yellow military fatigues. On her cheeks, two lines of green camouflage makeup ran from nose to ear. 

“Lena! We’re on the same _team_!” Kara shrieked unhappily.

The youngest Luthor smirked, blowing imaginary smoke away from the barrel of the gun. “I’m a Luthor, darling, no amount of fondness is going to stand between me and that last-man-standing trophy.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You guys suck. Like seriously, you _suck_.”

“Sour grapes, Danvers?!” Sam shouted from the penalty area. The CFO had tucked her mousy-brown hair under a baseball cap, and was smirking flirtatiously at Alex from behind the mandatory plastic goggles. Next to her in the small roped off square was Winn, James, Lucy and a very put-out looking J’onn J’onzz. All had at least one bloom of colour on their body, either pink or royal blue. Winn was more paint than man.

Alex stuck her tongue out.

When the idea of a joint hen-do was being bandied around, Alex had been surprised that Lena had suggested paint balling. She had expected something more refined - afternoon tea or a spa day perhaps. Something she would have to grit her teeth and smile through, all the while hating. It had come as a pleasant surprise to find that the heiress wanted nothing more than to don some cammos and bring out her GI Jane impression. 

It all became clear almost as soon as the starting claxon sounded and the teams raced for cover. 

Lena Luthor, it turned out, had a sixth sense when it came to fighting dirty, and absolutely no mercy. She’d taken out James and Sam before Alex had even worked out what was happening. Although she’d never admit it, the agent was impressed. 

BANG!

Another gun shot sounded, and Lena screamed, clutching her belly, and dropping melodramatically to her knees. From between her fingers oozed royal blue gunge.

“I got you! I win!” Ruby cheered, jumping out from behind a tree. 

“I can’t believe you shot your own aunt, Rubes!” The CEO huffed. Despite her tone, a smile was dancing on her mouth and her eyes were lit with pride.

“All’s fair in love and war, Lee.” Kara chuckled, leaning down to help her fiancée to her feet. Lena smiled softly, leaning up to wipe a smear of pink from her lover’s cheek with a grubby thumb.

Alex rolled her eyes at the display, wandering back to the time out zone. Unseen by the older woman, Kara leaned closer to her soon-to-be-wife, whispering something into her ear that made the brunette’s eyes twinkle. 

“Aunt Alex, did you see my shot?” Ruby shouted, bounding up like an excitable puppy. Alex threw an arm around the teenager’s shoulders, grinning. 

“I sure did. Seriously nice shooting, bud.”

“I’ve been practising!” The girl beamed.

Alex frowned. “How have you been practising, Rube? Has your mom taken you to a range?”

Ruby rolled her eyes sulkily. “No, she _still_ doesn’t like guns. I’ve got an app on my phone.” The girl held both hands up and pretended to be shooting with an invisible smart phone. “Been practising for weeks!”

The agent chuckled, lifting her eyes to where Sam was talking animatedly to James. Meeting her gaze, the other woman smiled warmly, raising one hand in hello. Alex swallowed, smile faltering, before managing to wave back. 

“Mom! Hey Mom!” Ruby grinned, racing off towards her mother without a second glance. 

Seeing Sam’s jubilant expression, Alex averted her gaze, the familiar pang of longing for the Arias matriarch awakening in her gut like a firework. They’d been skirting around the edge of something for what felt like months now, and it was becoming hard to resist the tension that had sprung between them. So many times, Alex had just wanted to throw caution to the wind and ask the business woman out, but always, inevitably, the old familiar doubts crept in, dropping the walls back into place. It was becoming infuriating.

“You know, Alex, we’re going to be sisters soon,” a lilting voice spoke from a few feet away, “and I feel like that being the case I can safely offer you advice now.”

Alex groaned. “Lena, stop,”

The Luthor placed one hand on her sister-in-law’s shoulder, her voice becoming solemn. “Just do it.”

“Not going to do it, Lena.” Alex hissed.

“Ask her out. You want to. She wants you to. You’re just stalling the inevitable.” Alex looked at the shorter woman, who was smirking with one signature eyebrow raised. Gingerly, the agent reached out and removed the hand. 

“I can’t risk it, Lena, we’ve spoken about this. You’re the only one who thinks Sam even likes me like that.”

“I’m her friend, and her boss, and I spend hours and hours with her _every day_ so I think I’m pretty qualified to tell you that she would definitely be interested.”

“I’ll think about it. Anyway, now wouldn’t be the right time - we’re meant to be celebrating you and Kara. It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to make a move on the maid of honour.” Alex said, letting her eyes drift back to where Sam was walking towards the cars, Ruby bouncing along in front of her talking a mile a minute.

Lena pulled a face, surreptitiously turning to face her fiancée, shoulders shrugging emphatically in exasperation. The butch threw her hands silently into the air, and mimed face-palming her own forehead.

“What’s the plan now, anyway?” Alex said, abruptly changing the subject.

The brunette blinked at the sharp U-turn, before recovering herself enough to answer. “Well, Kara and I are going to go grab some lunch together, and I’ll drop her off at yours for about 4? The club is booked for 10pm - what you get up to otherwise is strictly hen do business.”

Alex grinned. “Excellent. And what will you be doing while we’re out painting the town red?”

Lena gave a roll of her eyes. “I have enough tea bags to stun a horse and about 7 books I’ve been meaning to catch up on, I’ll be fine. Besides, I’ll be steeling my liver for tomorrow night when it’s my turn - it’s you and Sam who should be worried. Two nights on the bounce? How will your poor bodies cope?”

With a loud chortle, Alex bumped the CEO on the arm. “Don’t you worry about that. Let the games commence.”


	2. A Simple Plan

Lena ladled the steaming pasta into two bowls when she heard the shower turning off, sprinkling the tomato and chicken covered bows with a generous helping of cheese. She placed the food on the breakfast bar behind her, next to a basket of still warm garlic bread, and went to uncork a bottle of red wine. The cork was stiff, and the brunette was struggling with it when she felt strong hands embrace her hips.

“Need a hand with that?” 

Lena turned round slowly with a smirk, one eyebrow raised, a quip drying on her tongue as she took in her fiancée’s appearance.

The blonde was fresh out of the shower, wearing nothing but boxers and a white tank top, her blonde fade still damp, the longer hair on top slicked down with shower water. They’d been together for years, but Lena still found herself left breathless when she saw her lover like this, relaxed and warm and smiling in that confident way.

“Babe?”

“I-uh-“ Lena cleared her throat, thrusting the bottle of wine out in front of her. “Careful darling, we don’t want a repeat of New Year’s Eve.”

Kara laughed, taking the wine and easily twisting the corkscrew until the bung popped out. “That was 3 years ago, you’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

Lena hummed in agreement, allowing her hand to momentarily brush over the butch’s firm bicep.

“One glass of vino tinto, madame.” Kara said with a flourish. Lena smiled her thanks as she slid into her seat.

They ate for a few minutes in companionable silence, broken every now and then by Kara praising the cooking; Lena had learnt early on not to place too much store in those compliments, given her fiancée’s attitude to food, but it was nice to hear all the same.

“So, what do you think the chances are?” 

Lena looked up from her dinner. “Chances of what?”

Kara wiped her mouth on the back of her wrist, before taking a large sip of her water. “Of Alex finally making a move on Sam.”

“Given how she looks at Sam, I’m amazed it’s taking her so long. For a woman who I have personally seen jump into a crowd of armed intergalactic pirates with nothing but a table leg and a pen knife for protection, she’s an unexpected coward when it comes to matters of the heart.”

The Kryptonian shrugged. “She struggles to get in touch with her feelings sometimes. She’ll get there.”

Lena placed a hand on her lover’s forearm. “It wasn’t a criticism, darling. Lord knows I understand guarding your heart.”

Kara smiled warmly across the counter top, before Lena continued. “At least we know Sam will be on board when she does get there.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. If I have to listen to one more diatribe about how wonderful your sister is while I’m trying to eat lunch, I’m just going to ask them out _myself_.”

“That might be easier.” Kara quipped, pushing her empty bowl away. “I was talking to Luce earlier, we’re going to try and use the age old method of tequila and jealousy to grease the road to true love tonight.” Seeing Lena frown, Kara added, “Lucy’s words, not mine.”

“Well, if that fails I’m sure we’ll think of something. If neither shooting at each other nor drinking each other under the table doesn’t work, we might need to get creative.” The brunette nodded to the stove where the remains of the pasta sat cooling. “Do you want some more, love?”

The hero shook her head. “No thank you, babe. I should go and get ready. Plus I need to save room for second dinner.”

“Yes.” The brunette deadpanned. “I’m sure that will be a problem for you.”

Kara chuckled, getting to her feet. “I’ll miss you tonight, angel.”

Lena pushed herself into her lover’s arms. “Don’t you dare. It’s your Hen Do, darling. I expect you to eat, drink and be merry, and not spare a single thought for your little lady, tucked up in bed at home.”

The kiss that followed was gentle, and full of care. “I love you.” Kara whispered when they finally broke apart.

“And I love you. Now go and get ready, or you’ll be late to your sisters.”

.......................................................

As it turns out, Lena had not been at all prepared for Kara’s choice of clothing, which meant that they arrived at Alex’s a full 30 minutes late anyway. 

In her defence, there had just been something about the slim fit white button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled to the elbow that made her long to touch, and something about the slim-fit navy blue jeans that made her want to do a lot more that just touch. Lena was still feeling overwhelmed as she dropped Kara off, seeing the strong biceps flex under the tight shirt when the Super leaned in for a goodbye kiss.

“That girl will be the death of me.” The heiress whispered as watched her fiancée disappear into the apartment building, and pulled her Mini away from the curb.

“Here she is, the woman of the moment.” Came a familiar voice as soon as the door opened.

“Oh Rao, Eliza!” The blonde beamed, scooping her adopted mother up in a hug. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

The doctor laughed. “As if I would miss this. My little girl’s bachelorette.”

“And on that note...” Kara stepped back to see her sister approaching with an arm full of stuff and a cheeky grin on her face. Behind her, looking equally wicked, was Lucy Lane and Sam.

The ‘stuff’ had turned out to be a set of L Plates, a plastic tiara with a unicorn horn and a chiffon veil, and a garter. 

“They need to up their game in the lesbian Hen do department.” Lucy grumbled as she adjusted the garter around Kara’s thigh. “You have no idea how hard it was to find accessories that weren’t penis themed.” 

In spite of herself, Kara blushed, causing a huge laugh to erupt from the older women present.

“Do I have to wear this to the restaurant too?” The bride-to-be whined.

“Yes.” Alex said, in the tone that brokered no argument.

“It’s not even like I _am_ a learner anyway.” The alíen mumbled.

“Oh wow, your mother does not need to hear that.” Sam said jovially, pressing a glass of cava into Eliza’s hand.

“I didn’t mean it that way!” 

“It’s ok, dear, I don’t expect you to be going into this a virgin. I’m a woman of the world.” Eliza said, sipping the drink.

“No, no, nope.” Alex said quickly, holding both hands up. “Not going there. No way.”

“You know,” the older woman behind mischievously, “when I married your father, we had already enjoyed each other that much that the night of the wedding we-“

“Mom, no, god, no!” Alex all but screamed. Kara had her hands over her ears, humming loudly. Around them, the other women burst into fits of giggles.

“Ok, don’t be so dramatic!” Eliza laughed. “Look, I’ll stop!”

Alex glared playfully at her mother, before raising her own glass in Kara’s direction. “I think I speak for us all when I offer a toast to Kara, my annoying little sister who I love more than anything. To your last night of freedom, sis.”

Kara rolled her eyes as around her, the sound of champagne flutes chinking together filled the air.

“Who wants a top up?” Lucy cried jovially, corralling Alex and Sam towards the coffee table that was loaded with bottles of booze. As she walked away, Lucy winked theatrically over her shoulder at the two other women.

“So Lucy was saying that our two love birds might need a nudge in the right direction.” Eliza whispered into Kara’s ear. 

Kara grinned. “Maybe more than a nudge. Are you in?”

The doctor glanced towards the rest of the group, where Sam was blushing happily at something Alex said, their laughter loud and unforced.

“Oh, I’m in.” Eliza smirked, throwing back the last of her drink. Raising her voice, the matriarch called, “Let’s do a shot before we head out! I brought sambuca! And something... _special_ for the kryptonians”

Kara opened her mouth to protest, but was drowned out by the sound of cheering. Sighing, she said firmly, “Ok, but just one shot! That’s it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not au fait with American bachelorette/ hen do traditions, so I’ve gone very much with what I know. Let’s all hold hands because it’s going to be messy.


	3. Drinking Games

The restaurant was a fifties themed diner, complete with waiters and waitresses on roller skates serving the all American classics, and a juke box in the corner blasting Roy Orbison and Elvis Presley. Kara’s eyes lit up as soon as they entered, watching a petite brunette in a flouncy bobby-skirt and apron wheel by with a huge strawberry milkshake on a metal tray.

“This is _awesome_!” Kara gasped, grinning hugely at her group.

“God, I hope they serve booze.” Alex muttered in a stage whisper.

“Don’t be such a Scrooge, Danvers.” Lucy smirked, before turning and sliding an arm through Sam’s. “I bet you love this kind of music, right Sam?”

“I absolutely do not.” Sam laughed. “I’m _cool_. Don’t try and drag me down with you nerds.”

The younger Lane pouted, pointing towards the small, almost empty dance floor that was tucked in a corner, nearest the juke box. “What, you mean you won’t dance with me?”

The CFO chuckled, patting Lucy’s hand where it rested, nestled in the crook of her elbow. “For you, Lucy, anything. But let’s get some more booze in us first.”

Kara saw from the corner of her eye a frown settle on Alex’s face.

“Ladies, how can I help?” A waiter skidded to a stop in front of them, the rubber wheels of his skates squeaking, a clipboard in his hand.

“Table for five, under the name Danvers.” Alex said abruptly, tearing her eyes away from Lucy and Sam. The man smiled falsely, ignoring his customer’s terse tone, and waved them to follow.

Kara couldn’t help but roll her eyes when she saw Lucy guiding Sam with a hand placed comfortably, almost flirtatiously, in the small of the older woman’s back. Next to her, Alex glowered.

................................................

It was around the time that Lucy dragged Sam up to dance that Kara finally got chance to have a second alone with her sister. Eliza had excused herself to the bathroom, and an uncomfortable silence had descended on the table.

If she was being truthful, Kara could admit that Lucy was laying it on a bit thick. She’d insisted on sitting next to Sam as soon as they’d reached the booth, tried to offer Sam tasters of her food from her own fork, and the innuendo - Kara wasn’t sure at what point ‘innuendo’ could be classed as ‘dirty talk’, but Lucy had to be toeing the line. 

Sam seemed to take it in her stride, rolling her eyes at the obvious flirtation, and biting back with her own razor sharp wit when she could. If the fellow Kryptonian felt uncomfortable, she hid it well. On the other hand, it seemed to be having the desired effect; across the table, Kara had seen Alex purse her lips in annoyance more that once, and the brunette had spent the last five minutes glaring daggers at the pair on the dance floor. Nevertheless, she’d made no move to intervene, or offer her own hand for a dance. 

“Sooooo...” Kara said happily, sliding along the faux-leather seat to sit next to the scowling brunette. “What’s going on?”

Alex jumped, a drop of her beer sloshing out of the pint glass and onto the sticky table top. “What?”

“You look like Lucy killed your dog.”

“What? No. You’re crazy. I don’t have a dog.” Alex rushed out, glancing back at the dance floor just in time to see Lucy whisper something into Sam’s ear, her hands holding onto the CFO’s hips possessively. Alex chugged her beer, eyes unblinking, and slammed the glass down onto the table. “I’m fine. Great. Really awesome.”

“Why don’t you just go up there, and ask Sam if she wants to dance with you, and only you, forever and ever, because you love her and want her babies.”

Alex sputtered. “Firstly, that’s not even...I don’t know where you...its...It’s your hen do. It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

Kara held up her hands, smiling brightly. “I totally don’t mind. If anything, you’d be saving me from watching Lucy trying to be alluring any more.”

The agent turned to scowl once more at her friends on the dance floor. “No, it’s fine. Sam can do whatever she wants. I’m not jealous.”

Kara shook her head, and was about to say more when Alex continued. “Anyway, tonight is about you. I mean my little sister, marrying Lena Luthor. Who would have thought it?”

“I know.” Kara smiled. “I’m lucky.”

The elder sister slung her arm around the younger’s shoulder, giving a squeeze. “ _She’s_ lucky, and I’ve told her so on many occasions. You’re a good person, Kara Zor-El; you’re kind and loyal, and Lena could not have done better.”

The butch woman chuckled. “I feel the same about her.”

“Yeah, well - truth be told, I’ll be saying the exact same thing to her on her bachelorette party, and just like now, I’ll mean every word. You’re like the opposite sides of the same coin. Perfect for each other. I’ve seen how much you make each other happy, and that makes me happy.”

Kara smiled, leaning into her sister’s embrace. “Plus which,” Alex continued with a hint of cheekiness, “Lena is so, so hot. Like, crazy hot.”

“Uh, shut up!” Kara beamed back, playfully slapping the brunette on her shoulder.

“I’m just saying, no idea what she sees in you, sis.” Alex said, poking the younger woman in the ribs. They giggled together for a few minutes, enjoying the banter that their relationship was built on. “Seriously, Kar, you two give me hope.”

“Hope?” Kara asked with a frown.

Alex sighed loudly. “Yeah. Hope that one day I’ll find my perfect half too.”

Kara was about to respond, to offer the comfort her sister obviously needed, but before she could open her mouth, her adopted mother’s voice sounded behind her: “I bought shots! Sam, Lucy, come back here! Tequila for everyone!”

Kara winced as a loaded tray was slammed onto the table, the salt shaker falling over with the impact. Eliza winked at her as she pushed an empty glass into both Sam and Kara’s hand, filling them from a heavy opaque bottle that she then stashed in her handbag. “My little treat.” The doctor whispered, her voice slurring slightly from the wine they’d drink at dinner.

Absent mindedly, Kara dipped her finger into the spilled salt, and, watching the other women drink, threw the granules over her shoulder. “For luck.” She whispered to herself, before closing her eyes and chucking her own glass back.

.............................................

By the time they left Jack’s Diner, Kara was doubting the sagacity of the whole plan. 

Firstly, it apparently hadn’t occurred to any of the plotters that in order to get Sam and Alex drunk enough to face their feelings, they themselves would have to try and outdrink Alex Danvers, a woman known to have an iron liver, and Sam Arias, who, it seemed, had a metabolism that processed at a rate of knots Eliza’s Fortiium III brah’vid’uhr, a spirit that vaguely resembled gin in all but the ability to melt human organ tissue like hot water melts butter.

Lucy, Eliza and Kara, on the other hand, were fraying. 

“We need two cabs!” Lucy said firmly, waving her hands at an approaching taxi. “I’ll go with Kara and Eliza, Sam and Alex, you can meet us at the club.”

Alex looked at Lucy, Eliza and Kara, and finally at Sam. She wanted nothing more than to get the business woman alone for a while; watching Lucy shamelessly flirt with her had set an uncomfortable feeling in Alex’s stomach that the agent wasn’t sure what to do with. But she could see the other women were swaying, and that Sam was holding it together marginally better, and as much as she wanted to be selfish, this was Kara’s hen party. Nothing could ruin that for her little sister.

“How about Sam, can you go with Eliza, and I’ll go with Luce and Kar?” Alex asked with a sigh.

“You took the words out of my mouth.” Sam smiled sympathetically.

Next to them, a cab pulled up, and Eliza gripped Sam’s hand tightly, dragging her inside. As the door closed, Alex heard her mother say “I’m glad we finally got some time on our own, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about my daughter...”

.............................................

The club was high end; considerably more so than any that either Kara or Alex were used to. The group lingered on the curb, looking uncertain.

“Is this...are you sure this is it?” Lucy asked, looking at the shiny black marble frontage and the bouncers wearing tailored 3 piece suits. Next to the beaten bronze double doors, a queue stretched down the street. The sign above the door read: “ψ”.

“That’s what Lena said.” Alex answered uncertainly.

“Oh yeah, if Lena booked it, this is the place.” Sam laughed. Seeing the other women looking confused, she continued, “When we were younger, this was her club of choice whenever she was in National City. It’s super exclusive. If she was going to organise a night out for your bachelorette, this would be it.”

Lucy whistled. “Have I mentioned how glad I am that you’re marrying the richest woman in National City?”

Kara scoffed, smoothing down her shirt. “Once or twice.”

“Ms. Danvers?” 

Turning back towards the club, Kara saw once of the bouncers step forward and remove his sun glasses. He was built like a mountain, with a nose that had clearly been broken more times than was healthy. Kara gave him a nervous smile. “That’s me.”

The man beamed, holding out his hand excitedly. “It is so nice to meet you. Lena has booked you a private booth inside. She couldn’t stop gushing about you when we spoke.” His gaze travelled across the group until it rested on Sam. “Is that ms. Arias? What a pleasure! It’s been so long!”

Sam looked confused. “Yes, it has been a while.”

“Of course you don’t remember me - my names Charlie, me and Lena go _way_ back.”

Kara crinkled her brow. “Do you?”

Charlie chuckled. “Well, back in her wild youth anyway. You’ve been a wonderful influence on her, from what I’ve heard Ms. Danvers.”

“She sure has.” Sam interrupted before Kara could refute the bouncer’s words.

“Well, Make sure you tell her my husband and I are just desperate to have you both over for dinner. Now, shall we get you settled in?” He said, turning to lift a velveteen rope covering the entrance to the club and ushering the women inside.

The booth was set back from the main dance floor, on a raised dias with several equally discreet booths, separated from the main club by a waist high barrier that was guarded by another security team. All around them, well dressed waiting staff scurried about with trays filled with drinks. Charlie advised that they could order by texting the bar, and bid them farewell. After a little bickering, Alex finally managed to send the text, and sure enough a few minutes later a waitress in a waistcoat and neck tie arrived carrying a magnum of champagne, a bottle of top-end tequila, and a round of glasses.

“How much do we owe you?” The agent said, reaching for her wallet.

The waitress grinned. “Not a thing. Ms. Luthor has insisted that your tab is on her tonight. My name is Jen, if you need anything at all just text.”

“Kara.” Lucy said sombrely. “I think I’m in love with your wife.”

Jen laughed, and winked at Alex before waking away. In her peripheral vision, Kara saw Sam frown. The superhero locked eyes with her adopted mother and both women grinned.

“Ok,” Alex said smiling as Eliza filled up the glasses, making sure to keep the aliens’ glasses well clear of the human alcohol, “so it’s no secret that I love my sister, and it’s no secret that the shovel talk I gave Lena Luthor would have made a lesser human run away like a scared child. But no, Lena not only took it in her stride but has gone out of her way to prove that it wasn’t necessary. I think I speak for us all when I say that you’ve got a good one there, Kar.”

“And not just because she’s buying the drinks!” Sam laughed.

“And not just because she’s buying the drinks.” Alex echoed, a twinkle in her eye. “I’ve never seen my sister so happy, and I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d like to call my new sister than Lena. I love you guys. So I propose a toast - to Lena soon-to-be Danvers-Luthor!” The table cheered, knocking back their drinks, and jamming the lemon slices into their mouths. As the glasses chinked down, Sam’s hand brushed Alex’s. Both women started, but neither made an effort to move. There was a heavy moment, underlined by the blush forming on each’s cheeks.

“I think,” Lucy said slowly, breaking the silence, “that we should play a drinking game.”

“Not ‘I Have Never’.” Kara and Alex said together.

“Got something to hide, Danvers?” Sam smirked, her eyes still on Alex.

“What - no - I-“ Alex stuttered out.

“I’ll go first!” Lucy sang happily, re-filling the shot glasses. “I have never...kissed a woman.” She said in a sly voice.

Around the table, five women drank. Alex blushed harder as Sam threw back her drink. A second later, her face fell. “Mom?!”

Eliza shrugged noncommittally. “I told you, I’m a woman of the world.”

“I have never blacked out from drinking.” Kara said quickly, avoiding Eliza’s eyes.

Lucy and Alex groaned, knocking back the remnants of their champagne, before Sam leaned over the table to re-fill them. As she leaned closer to Alex, the agent visibly swallowed. 

“That’s lovely perfume.” Lucy said smugly as her drink was topped up. Sam shook her head with a titter.

“Are you always like this after a drink?” Sam asked. Before the other woman could answer, she continued, “I have never tried BDSM.”

“What’s BDSM?” Eliza asked, puzzled. Lucy leaned across and whispered in the older woman’s ear. Eliza’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Wow.”

The table was silent for a second. Then, surreptitiously, Kara refilled her shot from the black bottle of brah’vid’uhr that Eliza had left on the table. Ignoring the other women’s open mouths, the blonde threw her drink back.

“Kara!” They shrieked at once.

“What? How? With _Lena_?” Lucy asked, eyes wide.

“Oh I knew it! That saucy minx, I’m going to bully her so bad over this!” Sam crowed.

“Someone give me a tequila.” Alex said quickly. The table turned as one. 

“You too?” Kara asked hopefully.

The agent scrunched her nose up. “No, but I’m never going to be able to cleanse that image out of my head sober. I think I have mental scarring.” 

“Don’t be dramatic, it wasn’t anything terrible.” Kara said in a hurt voice. “It’s just sometimes I like Lena to take control, and she has these toys-“

“Right! That’s enough of that game! Who wants to dance!” Eliza shouted, slamming her glass down. Seeing the other women’s surprised glances she rolled her eyes. “What, because I’m _old_ you think I can’t have fun? Come on! Cut loose every once in a while!”

“Yaaaaaaas moma!” Lucy slurred, standing, her match-making mission apparently forgotten. “Sam? Alex? Kara? Come on you guys, moma gonna show us how it’s done!”

“Rao, yes - anything to get away from this table.” Kara mumbled, wobbling to her feet. Lucy grabbed her hand, and followed the Danvers matriarch to the dance floor. Over her shoulder, Kara saw Alex and Sam move closer to each other, heads dipping, blushes burning brighter than before.

The dance floor was packed, and the music was unfamiliar, a mix of house and trance that Kara wouldn’t usually listen to in a million years. She was drunk enough however that she felt the rhythm in her bones, her body moving before she’d even had chance to register it. She felt light, and free, the warmth of the alcohol and love wrapping around her tightly.

To her right, Lucy was a storm, arms above her head and a blissful look on her face. She’d worn a tight red sheath dress and heels high enough to make Kara wince, and she was already attracting attention from the people around them. The lawyer was completely oblivious though; the only time she opened her eyes was to beam at her friends, laughing and uninhibited. 

Eliza on the other hand was enjoying the attention turned her way, already collecting a small group of dancers around her as she spun, her long, blonde hair flying out from her body, and the flaired sleeves of her lacy blue blouse whipping around wildly. Kara couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips; Eliza had always been so straight laced, always so stoic. The Kryptonian had never seen her this way, and it was an insight into the woman the doctor must have been before life got in the way. 

“This is awesome!” Lucy screamed over the music, arms wrapping around her alien friend as the crowd began to bounce as one. 

Glancing over her shoulder again to their booth, to where Sam was now positioned firmly in Alex’s lap, lips pressed together and hands wandering places the blonde didn’t want to think about, Kara couldn’t help but agree. 

“This is perfect.” She whispered to herself. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit crook at the moment so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	4. The Morning After The Night Before

It was 2:30 AM, and Lena Luthor was wide awake. 

With Kara out, and a whole night stretching out in front of her, the heiress had allowed herself to indulge in a secret passion: terrible, terrible horror films.

No one but Kara knew about Lena’s dirty secret, that every once in a while the CEO of L-Corp, one of the richest women in the United States and proud owner of a genius-level IQ, shut her curtains, turned off the lights, and binge watched some truly awful scary movies. 

It had started years ago, when Lex would make her watch Poltergeist and Carrie and whatever the latest slasher flick was, too frightened to watch them alone, and she’d retained a love for them ever since. Her favourites were zombies or ghosts; given the regular attempts at assassination she’d faced, serial killer or monster movies had fallen out of favour in later years.

The current film was just ramping up; the music was signalling that someone was about to get their faces eaten off by the as-yet unseen zombies, and the heroine was creeping forwards, unarmed, towards the sound of _something_ clawing at the front door. Lena brought her hands up, peeking through her fingers, as the woman reached a trembling hand forwards towards the door knob.

*BANG*

The front door to the apartment slammed open, smashing into the wall, and knocking over the vintage metal coat stand.

Lena screamed.

In the gloom, she could just make out a group of slumped, staggering figures lurching through the doorway.

“LENAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” One of them shrieked, wobbling forwards.

Lena raced to switch on the lamp next to the sofa. “Kara?”

The blonde grinned at her with unfocused eyes. “Hey babeeeeeee, I missed youuuuuuu!”

Behind the butch woman, Lucy was barefoot and openly swaying, an apparently asleep Eliza on her back; the doctor had a pair of high heels clutched in her hand by the straps. The lawyer’s makeup was smeared from sweat, but she had a dazed half smile on her face. Behind them was Alex and Sam, pressed in the doorway, their mouths frantically moving together, hands wandering. 

Following her fiancée’s shocked eyes, Kara threw her hands up. “For Rao’s sake, keep it in your pants for two seconds will you!” Turning back to Lena, the hero whispered loudly, “The plan worked but now they keep being all gross.”

“I wa’ some water.” Lucy said to no-one in particular. She still hadn’t made any move to put Eliza down. 

Kara looked confused for a second, before nodding. “I want some water too.”

Lena sighed, her heart rate returning to normal. “Ok. Let’s get you guys sorted out.” Rising from the couch, she grabbed the remote to pause the film; on the screen, the zombie’s face froze in a hideous grimace. “Lucy, you can put Eliza down here now, Ok? And for god’s sake, Alex, Sam, hands stay _over_ clothes!”

.........................................................

The first thing Kara registered when she woke up was a groaning. It was pitiful, and sounded strained, and it took a few seconds to realise that it was coming from her own mouth.

“Oh. Oh no. Oh Rao.” She whispered, trying to find the strength to open her eyes. Her stomach roiled as she moved her hands, taking stock of the situation. She quickly assessed that she appeared to have all limbs, and no obvious injuries. She was in her boxers and a tank top, and, from the smell of the sheets, she was in her own bed.

The bed beside her moved, and a warm body pressed close to hers. Kara sighed, allowing herself to be held by the comforting arms that wrapped around her.

“Lee, baby, I feel like _death_.” She whispered, nuzzling her nose into the other woman’s neck. “Is this what humans feel when they drink?”

Her bedmate grunted. “Please shut up, my head is _pounding_.”

The crash as the last daughter of Krypton fell out of bed was loud, and seconds later the door swung open.

“Lucy?!” Kara gasped. 

“Someone’s up then.” Turning towards the door, Kara saw her lover leaning against the frame with a smirk on her lips, wearing some baggy tartan pyjamas that Kara vaguely recognised as her own. In the bed, the youngest Lane groaned, pulling a pillow over her face.

“I-I-I-“ Kara stuttered.

Lena smiled, offering a hand to help her fiancée up. As soon as she got to her feet, Kara felt a wave of nausea wash over her. 

“Feeling rough?” Lena asked sympathetically, rubbing the alien’s shoulder gently. “Tell you what, go have a shower and then we’ll get you on the balcony for a bit, get some sunshine, ok?”

Kara nodded pathetically, stumbling out into the hall and towards the bathroom. 

“Try and be quiet though, everyone else is still asleep.” Lena whispered, pushing a pair of jogging bottoms and a clean t-shirt into the woman’s hands.

By the time she’d thrown up twice, showered and brushed her teeth, Kara felt a little less bleary. She wandered through the living room, creeping round the opened sofa bed where Sam was sprawled, and slipped out onto the large balcony. 

Lena was sat at a table, with a loose-knit orange jumper keeping out the early morning chill, a cup of coffee in her hands. Kara squinted at the watery early light, already feeling It repairing some of the self-inflicted damage. 

“Hey, wino.” Lena grinned, pulling a chair out. “Drink this, and then eat something.”

Kara looked at the glass of fizzing liquid that was pushed in her hand, and then swallowed it down without argument. It tasted disgusting, but after a few minutes making sure it stayed down, she started to feel better. Lena shuffled her chair closer, and began gently scratching soothingly at the butch’s buzzcut.

“Try and eat something.”

Kara frowned at the selection of pastries and fruit that littered the table. “Maybe in a bit. Why was I in bed with Lucy?”

Lena laughed. “Because, my sweet, I couldn’t leave your sister alone with Sam for two seconds at a time - those two are absolutely incorrigible, they were like horny teenagers.”

“Ok?” Kara asked, frowning.

“As much as I love that the plan worked, they both deserve better than a drunken fumble for their first time together. So I bunked down with Sam in the living room, and put Alex in with your mom in the spare room. That left you and Lucy - you were quite put out by not getting to quote unquote ‘snuggle’ with me, actually.” Lena said with a roll of her eyes.

“You’re amazing.” Kara smiled, rolling her shoulders slightly as the yellow sun and Dioralyte worked their magic.

“I know.” Lena smirked. “Feeling better?”

“A little.”

“Well, because I am such a good girlfriend, I’ll put the hammock up in a bit, and we can spend some time making up for the ‘snuggling’ you missed out on last night.” Lena pushed a plate of pastries towards the other woman. “But only if you eat something, because this isn’t my first time on the hangover rodeo and you need to trust me that it will make you feel better.”

Kara scrunched up her nose, picking up a pain au chocolate as if it were made of poison. “Anything for you, babe.”

.....................................................

“Hey.” 

Sam turned around from where she stood at the balcony, gazing at the view. It was well passed midday, and the city below was alive with cars and people, although from the 18th floor of Lena and Kara’s apartment building, the noises were muted to a peaceful rumble. “Hey you.” 

Alex was wearing the same jeans and tight-fitted t-shirt that she’d worn the night before, although she was barefoot, and her hair looked a little wild. Her face was sheepish as she approached.

“What time did you get up?” The agent asked.

“Only just.” Sam replied, gesturing down to the sleep shorts and vest that she had apparently borrowed from Lena the night before. “You?”

“Same. I haven’t felt this hungover in a while.”

The Kryptonian frowned, bringing her hands up to run through her hair as she turned back to scan the horizon. “Yeah we were kind of drunk, huh.”

There was a heavy silence. Sam wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but it was hard to hear Alex talk that way without reading it as a rejection. Not for the first time, she cursed her own inability to make a move sooner, cursed the number of times she’d chickened out of asking the woman on a date or leaning on for a kiss when it seemed like they'd both wanted it. Because now she’d done it when they were drunk, and either read more into it that she should have, or made Alex feel like it was just a tequila-fuelled mistake. 

From the corner of her eye, Sam saw the agent lean on the railing, eyes fixed on the street below. The awkwardness seemed to stretch out, seeding between them. Sam swallowed hard, unsure what to say, an unexpected lump forming in her throat.

“Ok, look, I’m going to be honest with you.” Alex said loudly, making the CFO jump slightly. “Last night was not what I wanted.”

Sam tried desperately to keep her face neutral. “I see.”

The taller woman stepped back from the balcony and began to pace. “I mean, Jesus, we’d had so much to drink, and Lucy was being all touchy-feely, and you have no idea how many times I’ve just wanted to ask you out, but I’m just a coward.” Alex rambled, arms waving in a way that made Sam think fondly of Kara. “I mean, give me a big scary alien with a gun and bam I’m there, but put me in front of a beautiful woman who I’m just crazy about and it’s like the words won’t come out. But I just really, really wanted to ask you to go on a date, I really wanted to do it the right way, you know? I’d thought of all these different ways to ask you, and I’d planned out the perfect date for when I did. Something that you deserve, something special, and romantic, and sweet. Because you’re special to me, you’re the most wonderful woman, my heart just goes off the chart when you’re around. And now you probably think it was just some drunken fling or something. Or-“ Alex stopped, eyes widening. “Oh god, was it a mistake for you? Oh, oh no. Did you even want to kiss me?”

The two women stared at each other for a moment. Then, flinging herself forward, Sam pressed her lips to Alex’s, their arms raising simultaneously to embrace each other. When they broke apart, neither woman could help their grins.

“So...just to make sure...you aren’t still drunk, are you?” Alex asked slowly.

Sam shook her head.

“And...will you...will you go on a date with me?”

Sam laughed. “Alex Danvers, I would _love_ to go on a date with you.”

“Wow, Ok, that’s-that’s really great. Best hen do ever.” Alex beamed, before leaning forward to press another kiss to the Kryptonian‘s lips.

Unnoticed, the foldaway hammock behind them rocked slightly as Lena Luthor leaned closer to her soon to be wife and whispered, “Do you think they remembered that they’ve got to do this all again tonight?”

Kara giggled. “I’m sure they’ll have something just as special in store for yours, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everyone lived happily ever after, although Eliza didn’t make it out of bed until 2pm, when she woke to 17 texts from attractive strapping young men that she’d danced with the night before. The End.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing these last 2 chapters guys; thanks to everyone who has taken the time to Kudos and Comment.


End file.
